Shimmer
by ellyna
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius, ONE SHOT, TonksRemus (J'ai eu un petit problème avec mes ... que fanfiction.net n'a pas pris en compte et à transformé en un seul point)


Harry Potter

Auteur : Ellyna 

Titre : Shimmer

ONE SHOT        

Personnages : Remus Lupin/ Nymphadora Tonks 

Rating : Tout public

Note : Après la mort de Sirius, pendant les vacances de Sirius

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Allongée sur le lit d'une petite chambre miteuse -celle de Sirius- Tonks repensait à ce qu'elle faisait ici, à ne rien faire à part brasser du noir, au lieu de se trouver au ministère ou à effectuer une mission pour ce dernier ou pour l'ordre. Vacances, c'est ce qu'on lui avait donné, mais elle avait encore du mal à se rappeler ce que signifiait ce mot. mot qui avait presque disparu de son vocabulaire depuis qu'elle avait décidé de devenir une auror. Travailler, encore et encore, pour se perfectionner, pour que les changements se fassent sans aucunes difficultés, d'une manière de plus et plus naturelle, mais elle était née Métamorphomage, chose qui n'était pas négligeable. Puis sa double carrière, comme elle se plaisait à dire : son travail pour le ministère et celui pour l'Ordre. Sirius. Harry. Maugrey. Remus. et les autres, ceux qui avaient partagé cette dernière année avec elle, la dernière de Sirius. partant en les laissant seuls, démunit. 

Des vacance, c'était ce que lui avait donné le ministère,  quand ils avaient découvert qu'elle avait combattu les Mangemorts, pour se retrouver à l'hôpital, _passée par hasard, pour récupérer quelque chose dans mon bureau. _c'est ce qu'elle avait marmonné quand ils lui avaient demandé ce qu'elle faisait là bas. Résultat, deux semaine à se morfondre, à réfléchir, à amasser d'anciens souvenirs, toutes catégories confondus. 

Voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait cloîtré dans une chambre du 12 Square Grimmaurd, allongé sur ce lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond qu'elle connaissait à connaître par c½ur.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Tonks n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrit et Rémus apparaître.

            Démuni, il s'agissait du mot qui revenait le plus dans l'esprit de Lupin quand il voyait la jeune femme, ce n'était plus la pétillante Tonks qui motivait le groupe à chaque instant, il s'agissait de la grave Tonks, blessée, par la mort de Sirius. Ce soir ses cheveux était mi-long d'un noir corbeau avec de longues mèches rouges, deux pupilles sombres et toujours les mêmes tenues débraillées qui la caractérisait : un vieux jean rapiécé et un tee-shit moulant à l'effigie d'un groupe de punk sorcier : *addicy*

« Nymphadora. »

Sursautant, elle dévia ses yeux dans sa direction, marmonnant :

« Tonks, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était TONKS !! »

« Tonks. » répéta Lupin en allongeant les syllabes « Je m'y ferais jamais. »

S'asseyant sur un coin du lit, il l'observa pensivement tandis que les yeux sombres de la jeune femme étaient retournés sur le plafond, seul champs de visions qu'elle semblait avoir.

« Tu ne vas pas passer tes deux semaines de vacances enfermées ici ? »

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre

« Tu as aussi décidé de devenir muette. » continua-t-il

« Je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, et puis si je veux rester mes deux semaines de vacances ici, ça ne regardes que moi !! »

Son regard mitraillait presque l'ancien professeur, qui sourit malgré la colère de la jeune femme :

« Ah. c'est pas trop tôt j'ai crû que j'allais passé la nuit à parler à un mur. »

« Parce que tu comptes passer ta soirée ici. » ironisa-t-elle

« Weasley est allé cherché Harry chez les Dursley avec les autres pour aller voir un match de quidditch, Maugrey les a accompagné. »

Tonks comprit donc que les autres étaient certainement Hermione et Ron :

« Les Dursley vont laissé sortir Harry ? » marmonna-t-elle

« Ne t'en fait pas ils ont compris notre petit message à la gare, Harry va certainement dormir ici ou au Terrier, tout dépendra de Weasley. »

« Tu crois que c'est vraiment bon pour lui, de se retrouver ici. »

« Tu es bien là. »

A cette remarque Tonks ne répondit pas se recroquevillant sur elle même pour murmurer :

« Toi aussi Lunard, toi aussi. »

Il frémit à la prononciation de son ancien surnom, Tonks avait raison, lui aussi souffrait de la perte de son ami, et pas qu'un peu comme il s'efforçait de le montrer :

« Pourquoi n'es tu pas allé au match toi aussi Lupin. » continua-t-elle sur le même ton

Remus ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par de vieux souvenirs qui resurgissaient, de vieux souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui tout au fond de lui. Tonks se relavant s'assit sur le lit, faisant face à Remus qui n'avait pas bouger, lisant dans ses yeux une grande tristesse, qui ne faisant qu'accroître la sienne déjà nourris par la mort de Sirius, le fait de voir Rémus et Harry dans cet état, ainsi que ce sentiment qui lui était apparût clairement que depuis quelques temps.

« Si tu as prévue de passer cette soirée en ma piteuse compagnie autant le faire autour d'une tasse de thé, que sur ce lit. » 

Elle se mordit précipitamment la lèvre après avoir prononcé cette phrase, sa maladresse n'était pas que présente dans ses mouvements mais également dans ses dires. Mais Rémus ne l'avait pas vraiment entendu, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

« Pssssssiii. »

Au signal de la bouilloire qui avertissait que l'eau avait attend la bonne température, Tonks s'approcha pour s'en saisir la main quelque peu tremblante :

« Laisse. »

Elle se tourna vers Rémus qui s'était approché, posant sa main sur la sienne pour la prendre, elle se renfrogna et s'assit sur une chaise :

« Je vois que ma maladresse est toujours aussi redoutée. »

Il sourit et versa de l'eau brûlante dans la théière, laissant infusé le thé. Puis se tournant vers Tonks, il lui dit :

« Ne laisse jamais personne, te rabaisser à propos de ta maladresse. »

« C'est pas ce que tu viens de faire. »

« Non, je t'ai simplement empêcher de te brûler. »

« Si tu le dis. » ses doigts voletèrent pour triturer l'oreille de sa tasse, d'un geste machinale

« ça va aller. »

Elle leva la tête, étonné par sa question, lâchant la tasse, qui glissa manquant de se casser si Rémus n'avait pas été assez rapide pour la rattraper.

« Tu veux dire quoi par là. »

« A propos de. de Sirius. »

« Comme tout le monde je pense, abattu par sa mort, je pourrais te retourner la question, c'est toi qui l'a le plus connu d'entre nous. » 

Il détourna la tête, reposant la tasse de Tonks devant elle :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise. Sirius était. un de mes meilleurs amis, après la trahison de Peter. la mort de James et Lili. et enfin lui. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que l'Auror, un petit sourire nostalgique au lèvres, laissa échapper d'une voix douce mais cassée :

« Quand j'étais petite, j'étais amoureuse de Sirius. c'était mon tonton préféré et ça même quand il était à Azkaban. je refusais de croire qu'il était coupable et je rêvais tout le temps que j'allais débarqué à Azkaban, pour le libérer et qu'on s'enfuirait tout les deux. ensemble pour l'éternité. »

Remus la regardait avec de grand yeux, presque rêveur, se rappelant à nouveau d'anciens souvenirs :

« Et ta petite amourette pour Sirius à continuer longtemps. »

« Non. » secoua-t-elle la tête « Je l'ai vite oublier pour un Gryffondor et ainsi de suite pour d'autres sorciers. mais je t'avoue que quand il est sortit d'Azkaban je me suis souvenue d'un sentiment qu'avait une petite fille pour lui. »

Ses mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux pour les attachés en une couette dont quelques mèches rebelles s'échappèrent balayant son visage :

« On a beau croire q'on te connaît, on en apprend tout les jours sur la mystérieuse Nymphadora Tonks. »

Elle ne le reprit pas, se contentant de verser le thé dans leurs tasses respectives :

« J'essaye de cultiver un certain mystère avec une touche de maladresse autour de moi. »

« Et un peu trop d'autodérisions à mon goût. »

Tonks grimaça légèrement avant de boire une gorgé de thé :

« Fidèle à moi même Rémus, fidèle à moi même. »

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Discuter pour oublier, rire pour sourire, se confier pour dédramatisé. Lupin et Tonks discutaient depuis de longues heures autour d'une tasse de thé qui diminuait pour se re-remplir aussitôt, et d'un gros paquets de gâteau secs moldu, récupéré par M.Weasley. Lupin racontait à la jeune Auror ses souvenirs en tant que maraudeurs, elle, lui racontait sa condition de Métamorphomage, ses difficultés à l'école avec les autres, mais leur conversation revenait toujours à Sirius. Petit à petit en très peu de temps, un espèce de lien s'était formé entre eux, lien qui se renforçait au fur et à mesure de leurs paroles, de leurs regards, de leurs frôlements de mains qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquent. En voulant tout les deux se raccrocher à quelques choses pour ne pas craquer, ils s'attachaient l'un à l'autre, faisant évoluer leur relation qui n'avait été jusqu'à maintenant que celle entre deux êtres humains qui ayant des choses en communs devaient en faire d'autre pour l'Ordre du Phoenix.  

« Rémus. »

« Oui. »

« Est ce que tu crois qu'on s'en sortira. je veux dire pour cette nouvelle guerre qui arrive. »

« Je sais pas Tonks, je sais pas. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, restant fixé l'un sur l'autre, cherchant une réponse à la question de Tonks. Elle laissa échapper un sourire et marmonna :

« Le temps nous le dira. »

Remus s'approcha d'elle, ne quittant pas ses yeux, ne voulant pas briser le contact. Ses lèvres se posèrent avec douceur sur celle de l'Auror qui n'opposa aucune résistance, un baisé doux comme une promesse, celle de vivre.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Maugrey se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas lent et fatigué par cette sortie au quidditch. La pièce était vide, le thé froid, mais il attrapa un biscuit qu'il mordit avidement, Remus avait dû aller se coucher, et Tonks devait être probablement dans sa dormir, dû moins il espérait. Montant l'escalier pour monter dans une chambre, où il espérait pouvoir dormir un peu, il passa devant l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, ouverte et vide. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, où était donc passé Tonks, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Rémus, pour voir si il dormait, et lui demander si il savait où elle se trouvait. Elle avait beau être assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule, mais vue dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis la mort de Sirius, il ne voulait rien risquer. Ouvrant la porte délicatement pour ne pas réveiller le loup garou tout de suite, il passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte laissant rentrer en même temps, quelques rayons de lumières du couloirs. Sa surprise fût grande quand il aperçut deux formes dans le lit de l'ancien professeur, clignant son troisième ½il, il reconnut Tonks, blottit dans les bras de Rémus, habillés tous les deux, main dans la main, leurs visages paisibles, comme pour la première fois depuis la mort du parrain d'Harry. Un sourire bienveillant se dessina sur les lèvres de Maugrey, et il ferma la porte sans un bruit, laissant ce moment de calme, à ce nouveau couple qui n'en aurait guère. le seigneur des Ténèbres étant de retour.__


End file.
